


Karaoke Fever

by usermechanics



Series: usermechanics' Love Live All Stars Request-a-Thon [10]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari, Post-Canon, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics
Summary: During an annual karaoke reunion, Nico and Rin find some time to spend a bit of time together.
Relationships: Hoshizora Rin/Yazawa Nico
Series: usermechanics' Love Live All Stars Request-a-Thon [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659109
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Karaoke Fever

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the last of the requests. I thought I'd be done in March, but quarantine's really made things a bit fucky. I'm glad I was able to have so many requests, and I'm definitely considering doing something like this a bit later in the future, maybe to celebrate the new Niji show.

Karaoke was a µ’s tradition.

For the six years that they had been apart, Honoka had always found the perfect time to make reunions that everyone could attend. It was difficult, given some schedules (Maki’s, in particular, was one without much free time), to organize the event, but Honoka had always been perfect for party planning. Even after six years, she had been able to set up semiannual reunions which were just enough time for them to have new things in life to talk about, whether it be significant others, job promotions, or any other significant developments.

And this session, there had been nothing more talked-about than Nico’s girlfriend.

Nico having a girlfriend wasn’t necessarily that big a surprise to anyone there. Not like anyone cared much about her having a girlfriend. Given her career as an idol, having a boyfriend would have been absolutely controversial; having a girlfriend, though, was something Nico could obfuscate by saying she had a best friend. So she did, discussing how she had her best friend as a roommate and everything whenever anyone came up to ask questions about it.

Nobody in the room, not even Nozomi, would have guessed exactly who said girlfriend was, however. Not until Nico had sat down on her lap and nuzzled into her did anyone realize that she even had a girlfriend. It might have seemed a bit concerning to Hanayo, at first, who didn’t necessarily understand why Nico was sitting on Rin’s lap, but a bit of explaining, helped out by the bottle of beer in front of them (as Eli considered them to get), made things more clear.

And had anyone been up there and singing, Honoka’s comment would have seemed crass, even a bit disrespectful. Yet, there was a slight lull in the singing. Honoka had asked to see if snacks could be brought to their booth, and Eli had doubled that down by asking for drinks, more than the drinks that they had already. Whether or not Eli was even paying attention to the amount of alcohol that was already at their booth or Nozomi’s lips more, not even she knew.

“I didn’t know you had a girlfriend, Nico-chan!”

“What about it?” Nico groaned. “Don’t you have your own girlfriend to worry about?”

“I think she’s doing pretty well for herself,” Honoka remarked, motioning to Umi, who had been resting against Honoka’s shoulder, cheeks reddened, eyes shut. Had it not been for the two shots Umi had, Rin would have assumed that she had far too much to drink. Still, that didn’t mean that Umi was completely asleep. Her hands idled against Honoka, tracing idle shapes along her sides while actively nuzzling further into her. In kind, Honoka kissed Umi on the forehead.

“Doing alright there, Umi-chan?” Honoka asked, her voice soft and a bit low. Umi nodded and gave her a hum; she was definitely comfortable, even if the orange jacket Honoka wore didn’t seem comfortable to rest against. That was what being drunk did, though.

Nico pouted, and after a few seconds of observing them, pecked Rin on the cheek, enjoying her girlfriend’s purr as a response. Turning around, she faced the rest of µ’s, all huddled on different couches in variably-compromising positions.

“So, who’s planning on singing next?” Nico asked, looking around for a few seconds. Seeing that Maki was generally unoccupied with other people, merely leaning against Nozomi and Eli, her lips curled into a bit of a smirk, staring her down like she had already made her selection. Maki quickly caught wind of Nico staring, her eyebrows furrowing slightly.

“If you’re going to be volunteering anyone, volunteer yourself.”

“Oh, Maki-chan,” Nico chuckled. “I would love to, but I need to keep my dear Rin company,” she remarked, wiggling her hips slightly in Rin’s lap. “Surely you could be a doll and sing for us.”

An unlikely voice, coming from right next to Maki, chimed in. “Please, Maki-chan? Your voice is so beautiful.”

Then, another. “Yea, Maki. We’d love to hear you sing! You haven’t done anything yet today.”

“Not you too,” Maki mumbled, trying her best to look away from Nico, Nozomi, and Eli, all trying their best to court her into singing something for them. After a few seconds of trying to hide herself, though, Maki had stood up from her couch, grabbing the remote and looking through the song directory to see if there was anything she knew. Well, there was a lot that she knew, considering how much of µ’s discography was in the machine, but she wanted one that she was familiar with.

Like Nico even cared about that. She just wanted some sort of music to go on, something in the background, so that she could feel more justified in being a distraction. Turning around in her girlfriend’s lap, Nico wrapped her legs around Rin’s waist, pushing herself into her just a bit more as their hips came into contact with one another.

That, and Rin’s little secret. Well, okay, it was a pretty huge secret, and the secret itself was huge in size, but it was her little secret that rubbed against her, not even close to its full potential. That didn’t mean that Nico didn’t feel it, though. In fact, feeling it made Nico nuzzle into Rin just a bit more, enough that she could see the slight flush that was forming in her cheeks.

“Nico-chan…” she whined softly, just loudly enough for Nico to hear over Maki belting out the introduction to Cutie Panther. All she hoped was that Maki didn’t mind that Nico was taking all of her attention away from her. She had six other girls who were completely attentive, as she could see from the corners of her eyes. After a quick spot check, all her focus was on Nico.

“You’re so comfy, Rin,” Nico mumbled, her voice almost dripping with the same kind of presence she wanted when she gave her signature Nico-Nico-Niis. She accompanied herself with another nuzzle, letting her cheeks take in the heat simply radiating from Rin’s face. With a push down of her hips, she let herself bask in Rin’s secondary comfort, one that seemed to be growing subtly. It must have been the alcohol.

Rin gasped quietly at Nico’s daring ministrations. She was definitely looking for a reason to get out of here, and as much as Rin liked hearing Maki’s voice, her singing was definitely not what she was focusing on. “Mmm, Nico-chan…” Rin whimpered again, her hips reflexively bucking into Nico’s, which earned her a purr in kind. “Shouldn’t we be focusing on the singing?”

Nico rolled her eyes and pointed in the general direction of Nozomi and Eli, who were paying even less attention to Maki singing, and rather letting themselves enjoy the taste of each other’s lips. If Nozomi and Eli were able to make out, why weren’t they? They were just as mature as they were. Well, not necessarily in looks, but they were still adults, dammit. Either way, it was enough for Rin to stop paying attention to whatever song Maki was singing so she could, too, focus on her girlfriend’s lips, idly meshing them with her own as they made out with one another.

Rin’s eyelids fluttered shut, her hands idling at Nico’s hips as if not to tease her further. It was in almost direct contrast to Nico, whose hands had been roaming her body since the moment their lips met with one another. Her hands idly grazed at her shirt, fingertips digging slightly into the fabric as she took the lead in the kiss. Humming contentedly, her eyelids had fluttered open for a moment so she could take in the redness of Rin’s cheeks, flushed redder than one half of a beer could ever. Between the redness of her face and the slight bulge that Nico could feel against her groin, she knew that Rin, despite the slight discomfort on her face, was enjoying herself to an extent.

She pulled her lips away from Rin’s, but barely. Her voice reverberated against her lips as she spoke. “Say, Rin, you wanna get out of here for five minutes?”

“Where would we go? If we leave here, then we might not be able to come back in, nya!”

“We can just go into a bathroom. There’s probably a unisex one somewhere we can use for a bit.”

Nico’s answer was fast, one that let Rin know that she was planning ahead to some extent, and the smirk that was forming on her lips compounded it. Along with grabbing Rin by one of the wrists, Nico had stood up from her spot, just in time for Maki’s song to have ended.

It was quite awkward improvising a standing ovation out of that, but Nico did it, letting out a whistle and a cheer. Even if she and Maki made oil and water seem compatible, she couldn’t argue that Maki had a nice voice. Once the applause died down, however, Nozomi had pointed a finger at her and Rin, who had joined her in standing up.

“Do you two wanna do a duet together?”

“No, no,” Nico said, raising her hand to her cheek like she was trying to stop Nozomi’s words. “Rin and I need to go use the bathroom.”

Nozomi quirked a brow at her, almost as if she knew that Nico wasn’t going to the bathroom to go to the bathroom, especially not with Rin in tow, but after a few seconds of suspicion, the glare became more of a smile. It was like Nozomi was frustrated at herself for not coming up with the idea first, but it would have been rude to leave Maki behind. Now that Maki was sitting next to Nozomi, she wrapped an arm around her, leaning into her. “Have fun!”

And with Nozomi’s half-blessing half-complaint, Nico tugged Rin out of the karaoke booth and towards the nearest bathroom they could find, making sure to stay in front of Rin so that she could sway her hips and showcase her little, but mighty, derriere underneath her skirt. It wasn’t much, but it was still enough to have Rin slow down a bit, for the run that Nico had feared to be a slightly fast walk across the hall and towards the bathrooms.

Nico couldn’t have been more thankful for the single stall bathroom, which she immediately barged into. She couldn’t have been more thankful that it was empty, with only a toilet and a sink and a mirror inside, and as she allowed herself and Rin in, they, too, were the only things which weren’t completely unremarkable about the bathroom.

Closing the door behind her and locking it, Nico chuckled, her girlfriend and prey pressing herself up against the wall. She was right where she wanted to be, and she helped Rin out by sandwiching her between the wall and herself, hips eagerly pressed against hips.

“Wouldn’t you say this is more fun than karaoke, Rin?”

Rin could have easily overpowered Nico, threw her aside, and slammed the door on the way out of the bathroom and back to karaoke if she really wanted to. The fact that she hadn’t made the smile on Nico’s face grow slightly larger and a bit more coy. All Rin gave was a whine and her hips rolling against Nico’s, a blush forming in her cheeks from the suddenness of all this; she wasn’t thinking at all that she would be spending time with Nico in a bathroom of all places.

That being said, it was hard for her to understate her enjoyment, especially considering how her sex grazed against Nico’s. Nico’s eyes had widened at how hard Rin had gotten, but she was usually pretty easy to arouse. She parted her legs slightly to accommodate Rin’s crotch, her hips rocking down on it and letting the friction course through her body.

“Much better, nya,” Rin eventually squeaked out, the slightest of embarrassment in her voice. Nico quirked an eyebrow at the sound, her hips sinking down against Rin’s crotch one more time, just because of how enjoyable it was for her. And she could tell how much Rin was enjoying it from her hips sinking into her, feeling the hardness that was growing and threatening to bust out of her shorts. Nico grabbed the forming bulge, her eyes widening as she realized how far apart her fingers were as they spread around Rin’s cock, and it took a moment for her to get the excitement out of her body in the form of her thighs quivering.

“You seem so needy, Rin. Don’t worry, I’ll make it all better…” She hummed, running her palm along the clothed shaft and taking in the sounds of Rin’s whimpers. Her hips bucked against her hand almost immediately, as if to tell her to stop teasing her and to get to the fun. Had it not been for her slight embarrassment she would have pinned Nico against the wall, probably. As hot as it sounded, Rin would have probably expended herself in too long a time, where people would wonder what was taking them so long. It was almost a blessing she was on top, and she challenged that blessing as her fingers hooked into the waistband of Rin’s pants and tugged them down, making sure to pick up any lingerie on the way so that her cock could pop out of her pants. 

Even though they were no stranger to each other’s bodies, Rin’s size always caught Nico off-guard. She was small and tomboyish, trying her best to seem feminine, and the size of her cock almost seemed a bit defeating. It wasn’t like having it made Rin any less of a girl, but anyone who had a dick, regardless of gender, would have been jealous of the outright size that Rin had. Just the sight of its girth, twitching as Nico couldn’t quite put a proper handful around it, made her shiver. Even if this was just a quickie, Nico knew that she was going to be thoroughly fucked no matter how much she was in control. Just the sight of it made her unfathomably wet, wet enough for her to hike her skirt up and peel her panties to the side; spreading her legs and letting her crotch sink against Rin’s, she hissed at the heat, knowing that now the top of her shaft was coated in juices and that would let Rin know to take charge.

“Just one nut, Rin,” Nico warned her. “We need to still be able to sing after thi-- _ fuck! _ ”

Rin heard Nico’s instructions, but almost as a complaint that one orgasm wasn’t enough, she bottomed out inside of her, Nico’s eyes rolling into the back of her head as she had every centimeter of her pussy  _ filled _ by Rin’s dick. If she had one orgasm, she was going to make it count, and with a proper handhold on Nico’s hips, she already began sawing away inside of her, each thrust of her cock filling and stretching Nico’s pussy all around her. Nico grasped onto Rin’s shoulders, fingernails digging into her shirt as she tried her best to ride the waves of pleasure that she quite literally slammed into her.

As much as Rin took charge of filling Nico with every repeated thrust of their bodies, Nico took the lead in kissing her. Not only did she initiate, but her tongue was the first one to explore the other’s mouth, eagerly pinning her tongue against the corners of her mouth, even as she gave her every moan that Rin milked out of her. Her hips tried to meet up with Rin’s with each thrust, aching with the slaps of their sexes colliding. As much as it could have been easy for her to lay back and be a pillow princess, even though she was doing the pinning, she wanted to help Rin out, to milk out every bit of pleasure that she and her monster cock could milk out of her, and she made out with her more fervently as she grew desperate not to give away that she was fucking in the bathroom.

All that could make that known was the slaps of their hips and the weight of Rin’s balls crashing into Nico’s folds, and even then, the hum of the lights obscured those sounds plenty.

Nico’s toes curled in her shoes as Rin continued to slam into her, her cock not only spreading her widely, but grazing every single one of Nico’s most sensitive spots. As she bottomed out, Rin’s pubic bone kissed against Nico’s clit, leaving the nub buzzing after every contact. It was growing difficult for her to continue, her walls clinging desperately around Rin’s shaft, even as her pace didn’t stop at all. Her pussy clung dangerously tightly, trying her best to milk her as much as she physically could. Her legs grew weaker, and her vision grew hazy, trying her best to keep herself upright and clinging onto Rin as she continued to plow her.

It felt relieving to feel Rin’s cock spewing a bit of precum inside of her, showing that she was getting close to her peak as well. It felt almost relieving knowing that Rin was getting close as well; she knew that there were times where Rin’s stamina just felt endless and she would have ended up plowing her for so long that the rest of µ’s could have left and neither of them would have been the wiser. That wasn’t the point of doing this; it was just a way to make sure they were still limber and relieved of any tension. Sitting on Rin’s lap could be difficult at times, you know.

But that precum didn’t stop Rin from going any faster inside of her, the slaps finally overtaking the sound of the hum as Nico’s moans grew more violent and difficult for her to swallow. The way that Nico’s walls clung to her, spasming violently at random moments, made clear how much she loved it, as well as the way that her juices had started to dribble down her inner thighs and onto Rin’s crotch. Nico could feel her heart rushing to her neck, her pulse racing as she found herself coming ever closer to her peak. Her fingernails dug beyond the cloth and into Rin’s flesh as she came, the rush of pleasure that filled herself releasing itself as Nico drooling into Rin’s mouth, as well as her pussy drooling all over Rin’s cock.

She had just come to when she felt Rin reciprocating, the heated rush of her cum spraying her insides leaving Nico to do nothing but let out a pleasant sigh. Gods, it always felt great to be filled up by Rin’s cum, as thick and plentiful as the cock it shot out of. Had it not been for her adherence to the pill, she would have been definitely worried about what had happened, and even then she was considering buying something to ensure that she wouldn’t accidentally have a kid. She had been filled to the brim with Rin’s cum, to the point where when she pulled out of her, she could feel her cum leaking out of her. She readjusted her panties to ensure minimal leakage, while she looked for a bit of toilet paper to clean up Rin’s softening cock.

Before she could, though, Rin had slipped her pants and underwear on, as if ready to deal with the slight discomfort of having to deal with her cock being coated in cum. Nico was one to judge, but she didn’t care about the bushels of seed that had been sprayed inside her.

And, even though Rin was softening, the bulge in her pants seemed quite uncomfortable. She was definitely ready for another round, but it wouldn’t have been completely fair for them to just keep fucking in the bathroom when they had company waiting for them to show up. Nozomi definitely had something like  _ Otomeshiki Renai Juku _ waiting for her when they returned.

Grabbing Rin by the hand, Nico smirked. “How’s about after we’re done with karaoke, we go back to my place? I got some snacks, and we don’t have to worry about my siblings tonight…”

After a few seconds of standing there, with her eyes wide and her cheeks red, Rin gave her a nod, the smile on her face growing coy as she soon found a way to wrap herself around Nico’s body, hips against rear, arms around her waist.

“Sounds fun, nya!” It was like Rin hadn’t been tired out at all by their fucking, something which honestly made Nico a bit nervous. Yet, she remained calm as she led Rin out of the bathroom with her, ready to perform some karaoke as if they hadn’t fucked.

She just hoped that she could have a song to catch a breather. The way that she felt Rin’s cum leaking into her panties, she might have needed two.

**Author's Note:**

> Got any requests, ideas, or just want to hang out? [Come join my discord](https://discord.gg/YJPVY4K) or follow me on twitter: [@usermechanics](https://twitter.com/usermechanics)


End file.
